We'll Miss You
by Lily is my name
Summary: Their thoughts. How they miss him


We'll Miss You

Maes Tribute

Ed's Tribute

If I could promise my brother anything it be his body. But right now I don't know if I can even promise him that now. Maes Hughes is dead because of me. He put his neck on the line for my brother and me. Why would someone do a thing like that? It's completely insane! Well strike that. There are others that put their necks on the line for us. But Maes why would you do that? You got involved and in exchange for knowing some valid information your life was the price. You gave it all, Maes. Gracia, Elysia, and Roy. For me. WHY ME? It's my fault. You shouldn't have gotten involved. I shouldn't have let you get involved. I'm sorry Maes. I'm really sorry Maes. "Brother are you ready to go? It might be getting cold out." "I'm sorry Al for dragging you out here. Let's go." I wiped my eyes dropped the flower on the grave and sighed, "Sorry Mister Hughes."

Al's Tribute

As I watch my brother's silent tears run down his face I wished I could have cried as well, but as I stood with my brother's coat in my hand and a flower for Mister Hughes. At that point in time I was wondering if brother was thinking of how Mister Hughes helped up. I wondered if he felt the guilt I did. And for once I was ready to blurt out, "Brother I don't want my body back now," but I held my voice and decided if I said that Mister Hughes death would have been in vain. The pang of guilt hit again as I thought this. Mister Hughes, I wonder if he blames us. I immediately pushed that though from my mind as I began to thing of Mister Maes Hughes a little more. He would never blame anyone. That's just not Mister Hughes; he was a fun, loving, kind person. And we owed him. So now our debt rolls over. I'll do anything for Mister Hughes wife. With several moments more of silence, I finally decided to speak, "Brother are you ready to go? It might be getting cold out?" "I'm sorry Al for dragging you out here. Let's go," He wiped his eyes dropped the flower on the grave and sighed, "Sorry Mister Hughes." I moved out of my Brother's way as he walked past me. I then moved back bowed and placed my flower on Mister Hughes grave too. "Sorry Mister Hughes."

Roy's Tribute

I saw Fullmetal and his little brother move away from Maes' grave and I approached the grave and looked down. I smiled and began to speak, "Hey Maes. I just wanted to stop by and tell you some stuff," My face dropped when I paused, "the office isn't as lively without you." I sat down next to Maes' grave and began to speak some more. "I've been thinking recently. About Riza. I might ask her out. Ok hey, I know your laughing now." I chuckled, "I'm sorry Maes. Really have to head back to the office soon. You know Maes. Ed blames himself for you're death. Personally I blame me." I paused and looked at my watch, "Elysia gotten bigger since the last time you've her, I tell you Maes. That kid of yours is actually cute when you down shove her pictures down my throat. I really miss that though. That and our drinking nights." I coughed and moved a little, "Hey Maes if you find a pair of doctors up there named the Rockbells can you tell them that I'm really sorry." I stood up and looked down at the grave, "Hey Maes I've got to go or I'll be joining you up there. Ok really you can stop laughing Maes. Bye Maes." As I walked away from Maes' grave I felt like I had buried a part of me with him. He was my best friend and I had lost him. We were brothers. So when he died I died to. On the inside.

Gracia Tribute

I grabbed my daughters hand and gave her a flower, a white rose. We made our way through the grave yard I saw many familiar faces. Edward and Alphonse Elric. And then I saw Roy Mustang, he had that same depressed look plastered to his ever since Maes died. These last few weeks have been really hard on Elysia. And on me. I'm now on a fixed military widow's income. And Elysia is to young to understand death. She doesn't understand that her father is never coming home. As we approached his grave I said to Elysia, "Say hello Elysia." "Hi daddy. I miss you! When are you coming home? Mommy cries a lot now because you're gone. Please come home," Elysia said full heartedly. I got onto my knees and hugged my little girl, "You're…so much like your father. So much like Maes," I said through the tears. I took a few heavy breaths and gasped for air. And then all the tear that I had been holding in I let spill. "Mommy? Are you ok? Please don't cry. Daddy…" Elysia said as she began to cry with me. Our sobs filled the hollowed ground. And in that point in my life I felt the deepest depression I could feel. But I felt strangely calm. As if a hand had been laid on my shoulder. His hand. I felt like smiling at this point because it hit me I know now. His body was dead. But Maes' spirit could never die. I wiped my eyes and hugged Elysia. She laid the rose for his body. I then grabbed her hand and said, "Elysia lets go home. We can make cookies if you want." "Yeah!" I looked at the tombstone one last time and blew a kiss. As I let my daughter away from the graveyard I didn't feel alone while I was doing it, like he was here helping me.

A/N: Should I continue?


End file.
